tyne_and_wearfandomcom-20200213-history
Esti Lola Espinosa
“Knowing can be a curse on a person's life. I'd traded in a pack of lies for a pack of truth, and I didn't know which one was heavier. Which one took the most strength to carry around? It was a ridiculous question, though, because once you know the truth, you can't ever go back and pick up your suitcase of lies. Heavier or not, the truth is yours now.” - Rue to Esti Lola on why she doesn't like that fact that '''Esti "Esti Lola" Dolores Adriana Maiyara Ackermann née Lee Espinosa '''Is the daughter of teenage parents Candelaria "Candy" Lee and Emiliano "Emil" Espinosa, and there eldest child together she has a younger brother named Marcelino "Marco" Leon. Esti Lola had an off and on with Troy Underwood, whom she often would have sex with to cheat on her current boyfriends or his girlfriends. In her final chance she had sex with Troy one last time they had a child together whom she named Alaina. But the stress of motherhood and her previous miscarriage caused her to have a mental breakdown. Which caused her enemy Rue Cassidy to adopt her and raise her as her own. Esti Lola later remarried to a Omar Ackermann whom she has two children named Salome and Joshua. Background Early Life Appearance Personality Relationships Omar Ackermann Troy Underwood They have an on/off relationship. They're like "friends with benefits", although, she cares very deeply for him. She asked Troy for a committed relationship, but Troy cheated on her. Esti Lola is often jealous of girls Troy hangs out with (Rue or Grace), it seems like they're a match made in hell. But, Troy became more serious as the series progress when Rue gives birth to their son, Matéo. When this happens, Esti Lola tries to become serious about their relationship, but Troy does not. In the end, he cheats on her with Zoe, which makes her break the front door of the butcher shop with her phone. She forgives him even though he doesn't really apologize. Esti Lola asks him to do one thing and not have an encounter with Rue, if it has nothing to do with Matéo. Troy once again sees this as a challenge, and kisses Rue. He uses the excuse that it was not his fault and they were only practice kissing. He also does not tell Esti Lola, who finds out from her father, who found out from Daniel, who found out from Ashlea who was watching. This kiss angers both Esti Lola, and Jonas who also asked Troy not to fool around with Rue for the sake of their very shaky friendship. Jonas finds out when he attempted to get back together with Amy on the night of the Mother Daughter Dance. She tells him and he goes to his car. Esti Lola approaches and with this incident, they both decide to have sex. Esti Lola takes Jonas's virginity and she is impregnated with a condom she got from Rue earlier that night. Although she was on birth control, her body had not yet gotten used to the new prescription. Family Friends Trivia * She lost her virginity to her best friend whom she loved. * She is a majorette. * Her stillborn daughter's name was Garbi. * Has a fear of heights and bugs Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Espinosa Family Category:Ackermann Family